Murasaki Shoshana
|Murasaki Shoshana}} , also known as Shana '(シャナ Shana), is a supporting character who appears in Lock On! Precure. She is the daughter of the late Cure Rose who died saving her friend, Cure Love and a little girl. She helps the Cures when they in pinch and teaches them what they don't know, but it seems that she was doing that because of her duty and not of her will. She is '''Cure Rose II '(キュアローズII Kyua Rōzu II), named after her late mother. Although known to be a Cure, she doesn't seem to be able to transform or decides to not doing it. History Cures in pinch Shana appears when the Cures need to figure out how could they do to defeat the monster. She gives them some hints and let them figure for themselves. The mysterious avenge At the end of LOPC05, she mentions that Maki's birth took her loved one to death. Boshaku tries to tell her that it wasn't Maki's fault for everything to happen, but she still doesn't believe him, mentions a test for the Cures would earn her trust. Kidnapped princess Boshaku kidnaps Kylie for himself and it appears that Shana is his ally. They both planned this plan together to lure Kasey to their place, along with the Cures. It is later revealed that they did that to tell them the truths they need to know. Relationship [[Cure Rose|'''Cure Rose]]: Her mother, Shana loves her mother very much as she raged because of the thoughts about Maki being the one who took her life away. [[Varda|'Varda']]: She seems to have a very deep relationship with him, she always trusts him and often is comforted by him. They seems to be well partnered. [[Joume Maki|'Joume Maki']]: She seems to hate Maki very much as her mother "sacrificed" her life just to save her and left her daughter all alone. Appearance Shana has long dark purple hair, tied into a pigtail, she always put it on her left shoulder. She has lavender-colored eyes, but only her left eye is visible as some of her hair frame the face. She wears long sleeve shirt and long skirt, she always wear her scarf, the same as her purple cat and that of Boshaku. There's a golden heart pin on the left side of her scarf. Personality Shana is obviously cold, but still gentle. She always get serious, because of the fact that the Cures don't know everything about being a Precure. She can't stand trusting Maki because her mother's sacrifice for her. Etymology Murasaki (紫) stands for "purple", Shoshana (ショシャナ) means "rose" in Hebrew. While her name was still unknown, Nazo no shōjo (謎の少女) is directly means "The Mysterious Girl", a name given by Kaki. Cure Rose II: Shana's Cure alias, succeeding Cure Rose. Gallery Shana 1st Profile.png|Shana's first profile artwork PreCure Academy Fairy Care Teacher's silhouette.png|Shana's silhouette in a debut artwork of the new Fairy Care Teacher EP08-05 -Fairy Care-Magic-Principal-.png|Shana with Yoruna and Cure Pixie Trivia *Her real name, Shana has been revealed since LOPC05. Her full name is later revealed in the seventh episode. *Although she is already 20, she looks very young. * She lives in Precure Town for a long time, probably before PreCure Academy was built. * She has a mother who was a Cure and it seems that she is already dead. * She seems to know about Maki and her family much more than anyone, even themselves. * Her birthday is literally taken from the day before the artist's birthday. * She was the first character to be planned out in Lock On! Precure and presumed the actual protagonist of the series. But she later fills her role as a supporting character since the artist doesn't want the series to be about one person fighting the villains. * According to the artist, Shana is her most favorite character. ** That is probably because of her theme and color, and how both of them share same personalities. Category:Cures Category:LOPC Characters Category:PCA Teachers Category:LOPC Cures Category:Lock On! Precure